


You never walk alone (BTS - Apocalyptic AU)

by CH_Wolf



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Post-Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, alternative universe, bts - alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_Wolf/pseuds/CH_Wolf
Summary: The epidemic spreads fast. Far too fast. Especially in such a big city as Seoul, located in South Korea. That’s why if you live there, you are pretty much screwed. But some people survived it in the beginning.They form a group.Will they survive, or will they die?





	1. Not today

The epidemic spreads fast. Far too fast. Especially in such a big city as Seoul, located in South Korea. That’s why if you live there, you are pretty much screwed. But some people survived it in the beginning, when the virus was at it worse. Now it’s just those people left. At least when it comes to living beings. The first rational thought would be that they are lucky, very lucky being about the 3% of South Koreas population that’s actually still alive. But when you think it through, they are very unlucky. Because still being alive means that they will have to live in the world that’s left. A world without a society, a world without safety. A world without hope. Why you ask? Because the world that’s left is filled with creatures, who’s now on top of the food-chain. The real humans that’s left have to share the now blood-splattered world together with creatures eating humans.

They form a group.

He becomes the leader, when he can’t even lead himself.

He has to hold the group together, and need to face his fears and morals.

He needs to hold the group positive, but the lurking needs creeps up behind him again.

He has to keep surviving together with the others, when he couldn’t even survive before it started.

He needs to put his trust into others, when he just lost everything.

He needs to start believe in himself, and face his insecurities.

He needs to try to act normal, even if his dark past hides deep down in the shadows.

Will they survive, or will they die? 

No. Not today.


	2. RM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introduction.

In a dark, unknown club in Seoul, Kin Namjoon sat alone in the corner. Mildly bored, he watched his drunk friends happily dance to the music with some random girls in short dresses. He took a sip of his cheap beer and wondered if he should just leave the place he was at and go home instead.  
“Yeah…” he mumbled to none in particular. “This is just a waste of time.”  
He got up and felt the alcohol hitting him, and started to sway a bit from side to side. Then, he made his way through the club, until he felt someone gently grabbing his arm. He turned around, and looked down at the girl that had supposedly grabbed him, surprised. She’s clearly drunk, and gives him a flirty smile. When she opens her mouth to talk, Namjoon smells a strong whiff of alcohol.

“Hellooo, do you wanna buy me a drink…?” she asks, dragging out the words in a drunk kind of way. Her voice was annoyingly high-pitched, and stands in a way so her cleavage is the most visible. Her badly bleached hair was curled, and she had way too much makeup on. A typical one-night stand that usually hanged around on clubs like the one they were at. She was probably even underage.

Namjoon sighs in annoyance. He didn’t feel like dealing with that. He was tired after a long day and had work in way too few hours. His friends had only convinced him to go out with them, only so he could be disses after an hour or two for some girls. So he just ended night alone, having consumed way too much alcohol and just wanting to go home. Without a drunk girl by his side.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Namjoon says, walking past the girl without giving her a second look. He doesn’t bother to tell his friends that he’s leaving either, since they wouldn’t care anyways. He didn’t know that this would be the last time he would see them. Alive, at least.

With his hands in his pockets, he started to walk home, trying not to care about the cold wind that bites him. Maybe he should have brought a jacket with him, giving it’s the end of November. But it was a bit too late to think about that now. Instead of thinking about that, he kept his focus of actually walking straight, and therefore didn’t notice the person in the middle of the street until he bumps into a shoulder that was shorter than his own. The person in front of him gave out a sound of annoyance.  
“What the fuck man? Look out!” Namjoon looked down at the shorter guy. He looked fairly normal, with small, brown eyes and black hair cut in the popular ‘coconut’-haircut. He seemed to be the same guy as himself.

“Sorry, dude…” Namjoon stuttered, trying to focus on the guy. He seems oddly familiar, but he wasn’t sober enough to put a name to his face. Not caring that much either, Namjoon begins walking again, stumbles a bit, and damns himself for drinking so much.

Finally home, Namjoon falls into his old, baggy sofa. His small apartment was dirty, as usual, but he never had time to clean it. He didn’t really care about it either. It was an ugly apartment, and it most likely wouldn’t look any better if it was clean. It was the only thing that he could afford really, and it was originally a cellar in a bigger apartment building. It was at least hard to get into, if someone wanted to rob him. That was the only positive thing Namjoon could find with it, since he lived in the bad part of the time.  
Laying in the sofa, Namjoon started to fall asleep. The last thing he sees before his eyes closes is his half-finished song laying in the table in front of him. He really needed to finish it, but the inspiration never seemed to come anymore. It was hard to make a living out of writing and producing music when you weren’t that well known, and he worked at a factory in the daytime, making just enough money to be able to pay rent and such.

Hours later, when Namjoon then wakes up, he wakes up to silence. That, and a huge headache. Groaning, he got up from his sofa and gently shook his head, trying to think clearly. Slowly walking into the kitchen to get some water, he tries to remember what happened the night before. Once again damming himself for drinking so much, he looks at the clock. 16:38. He totally missed work again, which started at 9 o’clock. Namjoon was definitely pushing his buttons when it came to his job, and would most likely have to go through another serious meeting about being late with his boss. If he didn’t just get fired immediately this time.  
Sighing, he looked into the fridge to try to find something eatable, though the only thing that was on the inside was mayonnaise, a rotten tomato and a couple of beers. Yeah, I’ve had enough of that for a while, he thought and closed the door. It wasn’t until that moment that he noticed the silence, which he found weird since he lived in a very loud part of the city. No people, no cars. No noise at all. Weird.

Walking into the living room, he looked out through the only window his apartment had. A small one, reaching just to the ground level outside. It was really dirty from the cars and people that walked past on the outside, but Namjoon could still clearly see what was on the other side of the glass this time. Fear filled him, and he stumbled backwards, not believing what he was seeing. Though it was clearly there, right outside the apartment.

A corpse.

There was a big wound in the bodies head, and the wide-open eyes was looking back at Namjoon. They weren’t able to move anymore, but the fearful expression was still clear. Namjoon had the same look in his eyes. Blood had splattered down the window, and the street outside was a filled with blood.

It had begun.


	3. Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character indroduction.

Screams. That was what Seokjin woke up to. He glanced at the clock, 04.35. It was still night. He looked out of his window and down to the ground, from is fifth-floor apartment. His eyes only saw chaos on the outside. People was running in different directions, cars were driving where they shouldn’t. But the thing that frightened Seokjin the most was the big puddle of blood in the middle of the street. There was bodies lying there, avoided by the big mass of living people. As if it was from them the people was running from. Sirens was heard in the distance, as well as more screams. Seokjin, who was paralyzed out of fear, wasn’t able to process what he was seeing.

It didn’t get better when one of the bodies in the middle of the street started to move. It slowly rose in a weird wat, the persons face was covered in blood, and there was a big wound in its stomach. Intestines were hanging out of it. The person just stood there, for a couple of seconds while observing the mass of people running. Then, it let out a loud, inhuman scream and started to run after the closest person. Seokjin watched in horror as the bloody person grabbed the other one and then bit their neck. The bitten person let out an ear-piercing scream and Seokjin finally got control over his body again. He gets out from his rum and runs to the living room, barely being able to breath as he reaches the sofa in which his friend are still sleeping in.

“Taehyung, wake the fuck up!” That was the only thing he could get out between his heavy breaths, trying to get oxygen to his body again. Taehyung, who was now fully awake, jumps out of the sofa and looks at Seokjin with a confused look.

“What have happened? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost!” Seokjin just now noticed that he was shaking out of fear. The thing that he had just seen had been so bizarre that he didn’t know if he could believe it or not. He couldn’t handle blood one bit, and it had been so much of it. And so many screaming people. He couldn’t understand what could have happened to start such an uproar. He looked back at Taehyung again, his eyes filled with fear met his friend’s confused ones.

“S-something… Have happened… Blood… People biting… S-s-so much blood…!” He stuttered as he pointed to the window. Taehyung slowly walked towards it to see what he was talking about. His eyes widened as he saw the same scene as Seokjin had seen earlier, and he then looked back at Seokjin in panic.

“What the fuck has happened??”

“I don’t know! I just woke up and the street looked like that!”

They stood like that for a few moments before Taehyung walked to the television to turn it on. The news flashed up, with a news anchor looking into the camera with a serious look as they talked.

“…And the virus have spread over half the city in just one night. It spreads by body-fluids, such as blood and saliva. The symptoms of this virus is unresponsive and aggressive behavior, and we have reports that the people with this type of symptoms have start to attack and bite other people, as if they want to eat them. So we warn you to not go outside, as the people with the virus can be out there. The police and government is doing everything they can at the moment, but we…”

Seokjin turned off the television and sat down in the sofa, looking down at his hands. They were still shaking out of fear.

“What... What do we do?” Taehyung stood there petrified, still looking at the black screen of the television. There had been news about the new virus for months now, and that someone in a hospital in Seoul had been infected with something that the doctors didn’t know what it was. It had been a big thing in the beginning, but as time went it died out and people stopped taking it seriously. But now it had apparently infected someone more, and turned into a big uproar.

Seokjin just couldn’t take it in. It had spread, and so fast. Half of the city was I chaos, just over one night. Yesterday everything had been as usual. He and Taehyung had studied together, both studying art but in different grades since Seokjin was older. It had gotten late and since Seokjin lived closer to the school, Taehyung got to stay over for the night as usual. And just over the night, the city was changed. Full of blood, and dead bodies. Seokjin shivered, as he thought about what was happening outside his apartment. He couldn’t handle the thought of blood… And people killing other people…

A knock on his door took him back to reality, and he looked over at the door. Slowly, Seokjin walked up to it and looked out from the keyhole. There stood a girl, facing the door in front of Seokjin’s, so he could only see her back.

“Who is it?” Taehyung sounded scared, like he thought it was one of the infected people that was knocking. 

“Just a girl, she looks harmless. Maybe she needs help?”

“Don’t!” Seokjin was just about to open the door as Taehyung grabbed his arm, looking at him with a serious face-expression. “Maybe she’s one of them.”

“We can’t just leave her out there!” Seokjin had always been like that. He wanted to help everybody, and was an overly nice person to everyone. He didn’t think that anyone was really bad, but just misunderstood. So, being his usual self, he unlocked the door and slowly opened it. 

“Um, excuse me miss?” The girl just stood there, facing the other way. After what seemed like forever, she slowly started to turn, facing the two boys standing inside the apartment. Her eyes looked dead, and she had blood all around her mouth. Their eyes met for a moment, dead ones met fearful ones. And then she growled, taking a step forward towards Seokjin, who was once again paralyzed with fear.


	4. J-Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introduction.

He did it again. He took them. The happy little pills.

Jung Hoseok saw what had happened outside. He didn’t feel scared seeing the blood splattering down the streets, or seeing the infected ones running after the mass of frightened people. He didn’t get panic when he heard the news on the television that a virus had spread all over the city he was living in. The only thing he felt was calm. Peace. Happiness. Why did it matter if people was dying just outside his window? It didn’t. He wasn’t one of them. And even if he was, why would that matter then? Then he would die. Long-term peace, without having to think anymore. Without having to do anything. Without having to live.

Hoseok laughed out loud. Nothing mattered anymore. Everything is pointless. He looked at the little orange bottle, laying on the table in front of him. Empty.

Fuck.

If he had had anymore left, maybe he could have just ended it now. Just taken a couple more, drink some alcohol and then go to sleep. Forever. Seemed like a nice idea. But noooooo, they just had to run out on him.

Hoseok kept on laughing for a while.

That had always been the thing he was best at. Laughing. Making other people happy. Being happy himself. Well, that was before he got trapped in a spiral of colorful pills and faked happiness. He still asked himself sometimes, why did I do it? Those times when he didn’t want it anymore. When he wanted to get better, be happy again. For real. He didn’t want the little pills anymore. He wanted them to disappear out of his life. And every time, he promised himself. No more. 

And every time, he failed at holding that promise.

It all started after an injury. Hoseok had always been a talented dancer, and dancing was the thing he loved. He moved to Seoul really young, alone. His father didn’t like that his son wanted to dance for a living, and his mother didn’t have enough money to support him financially. But she was his biggest supporter, his biggest fan. She would have been disappointed if she saw him now.

So when Hoseok graduated, he moved to Seoul in a hope of getting his way to the top. He was a really hard worker, doing everything he could to be able to improve his skills. And his future looked bright. He participated in lots of competitions, and slowly worked himself up to the top.

But then, during a competition, he fell. Badly. And he had a serious fracture. No more dancing for a long while, maybe never again. Instead, he got a lot of painkillers and a bit too much free time, when he couldn’t do the thing he loved. That led to depression, which just led to more pills. More happy little colorful pills that made him feel so good, but so empty at the same time. 

Hoseok got up from where he had been sitting the last hours, laughing. It was dark outside now, and silence had fallen. He looked at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. His appearance was no longer as healthy as it was when he danced regularly. He looked skinnier, and not in a good way. Dark eye bags. Chapped lips. His eyes were glazed, absent. They were bloodshot, and it looked like he had been crying.

He didn’t feel like staying in his apartment anymore. He was no longer happy, and now he just wanted to get away. From everything. Not caring about the danger outside, he left the safety of his apartment and walked out on the street. There was blood puddles here and there, but Hoseok didn’t care. He just kept walking, without any destination in mind. He kept walking, until the only thing he could see was darkness. And the last thing he felt was his body hitting the hard ground.


	5. Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introduction.

Bumping into the egg-looking person had made Min Yoongi even more annoyed then he already was. He knew who it was he had bumped into. An underground rapper, who went under the name Rapmonster. Just as Yoongi himself, he wasn’t a very big rapper. They had seen each other at different rap-battels and such, but had never really talk to each other. Yoongi thought he seemed kind of pompous. Always sitting there looking bored, as if he was better than everyone else. It was well known that he was smart, with an IQ over 140. But he was still on the same level as everyone else inside the underground rap community. And what kind of name is Rapmonster? Pffft…

Yoongi muttered to himself as he walked down the street, hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground. It was late, and the cold air surrounded him, making him shiver. He was never really in any good mood, but today he was even more grumpy than usual. He was annoyed, slightly drunk and broke. Why was he annoyed, slightly drunk and broke? Well, he just lost his job, where he delivered pizza. It didn’t come as a surprise really, he did a really bad job, coming late or not going to work at all. 

So now he was wandering down the streets of Seouls problem-area. He could hear people from a distance, it sounded like a big and loud crowd. Normally he wouldn’t dare to go closer, having a big social phobia. But he got braver when he was drunk, and kept on going towards the loud crowd of people down the street. But the closer he came, the more uneasy he felt. Not because of the big mass of people, but more of how they were acting. Yoongi heard screams, not drunk and aggressive like the ones you usually heard at this part of the town, but horrified screams. And people was running in different directions. As he came closer, he could see them standing around something. Someone was running towards him, and he could see the person terrified face-expression as they run past him.

Curious, without thinking that it could be dangerous, he joined the crowd to see what was happening. Being as short as he was, he had to go up on his tiptoes to see what was happening. As he saw what they were all looking at, all the blood from his face disappeared.   
In front of the terrified crowd was two people. One of them looked dead, laying on the street in his own blood. In his stomach was a big wound, and you could see his guts hanging outside his body. But what was worse was the other person, crouched over the dead body, holding something that looked like an intestinal. Even worse, he was eating it!

Yoongi stood there for what felt like forever, watching the bizarre scene taking place in front of him. The people around him was starting to disappear, everyone running away from the obvious danger. But he couldn’t move his body, just stand there and look. The screams from the people was distant, and his vision became blurry. His head was spinning and it felt like he was going to puke. The smell of blood, the alcohol and the grotesque scene in front of him. It was all too much.  
Finally getting control of his body again, he stumbled a bit backwards. Being able to finally take his eyes of the dead body, he looked away and instantly fell down on his knees, vomiting. After what felt like he had just puked up all his intestine, he heard growls behind him. Slowly looking up, he could see the person eating the other person looking at him, showing his teeth. He then slowly rose, taking steps towards Yoongi in a surprisingly fast pace.

The adrenaline started to pump, and Yoongi could hear his own heartbeats. In a second he was up again, not looking back as he run for his life. He had never been a very athletic person, being about as lazy as a sloth, but now he ran like a professional athlete. He could hear steps behind him, which made him increase the speed even more. Curving into a smaller street, he dared to look back. The person was about ten meters behind him, still running after him though. The only thing was that he didn’t even look tired, while Yoongi was at his limit. Looking forward again, his heart sank. A dead-end!   
But there was a door to his right! Praying for his life that it was open, he grabbed the door handle and pulled. The door was heavier then he thought, and he could hear the person coming closer, but it was open at least. As he used his last strength, he pulled up the door enough so he could slip in. At the same time, he could feel a cold but strong hand grapping his shoulder.


	6. Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introduction.

They... They got bitten… They are bleeding… They… They are going to die!

Jean Jungkook treasures his family more than anything. They had always been there, at his ups and downs. They always supported him, and was his best friends. His life until now was full of memories together with them. He and his older brother was out playing together until it got dark. He and his dad going out fishing together, watching the sun set in Busan. His mother reading goodnight-stories to him before he went to sleep. They would all go on family vacations together. But this time, it was only him, his father and his brother. They were going to Seoul for the weekend. Jungkook was going for an audition, since singing had always been his biggest passion. They was meant to go sightseeing in the town the day before the audition, but it didn’t turn out that way.

It happened so suddenly. One moment they were walking together, side by side down the road back to the hotel, the next moment they were lying on the ground screaming in pain. The only thing Jungkook had seen was someone running towards them. The running person didn’t seem fine, he was bloody and was screaming. He was far away, and looked really scared. But the closer he got, the less scared he looked. He looked more insane instead, drooling with wide open, crazy eyes. Jungkook didn’t have any time to react before the insane person jumped on his father and bit his neck. The bite-mark was deeper then it probably should have been by a normal person, it looked like someone had taken a big part of his neck away. And it was bleeding so much that the person must have bitten of the common carotid artery. At that point it was already too late, his father was done for it.

Jungkook was paralyzed out of fear. The crazy person let go of his dad, and grabbed his brother who had fallen down, paralyzed out of fear as well. As the crazy person bit his brother’s arm, he watch the terrifying scene without being able to do anything. It felt like an eternity. He just stood there, not moving a muscle, and looked at his brother screaming out of pain as his wrist was in the person’s mouth. The blood poured out of the wound, and a hair-raising crack was heard when his bone broke under the persons powerful teeth.  
“...N-no… No… NOOO!”  
That was the only thing he could get out. He wasn’t able to move his body, and even if he was, what would he do? The crazy person would attack him too.  
An image of himself appeared in his mind. He was screaming in pain, bloody hands holding him down as the creatures bit him. He couldn’t get away. He couldn’t run, or fight them anymore. It was over. The pain filled his mind, he could feel it in every cell, every nerve in his body. There was no escape. They were laying around him, all dead. He was alone. This was the end.

Jungkook screamed out loud. He had blacked out for a moment, and he was shaking out of fear from the mental image he had just seen. As if it was real. That was a mistake, as the person who had bitten his brother looked up at him, with staring eyes who looked in-human. They looked more like they belonged to a wild animal then a human.   
The person slowly rose, keeping its glance at Jungkook. It slowly walked up to him, looking him right in the eyes. He was still paralyzed out of fear, not being able to move. They stayed like that for a while, the creature looking at the scared Jungkook. It made a sniffing sound, as if it was smelling him. It then took a step back, still looking at the scared human, until it just turned around and run away. Shocked, Jungkook stood there, not realizing that he hadn’t been attacked. He then noticed that he could move his body again, and fell down on his knees.

His father was laying on the ground, eyes open out of fear and half of him was covered in his own blood. He was already dead, it was too late. But his brother was still alive, though barley, and was lying on the ground whimpering. Jungkook crept up to him, feeling his tear burning behind his eyelids.  
“Br-Brother…. You need help… Hospital… I need to take you to a hospital!” Jungkook looked down at the wound on his brother’s arm, feeling the tears falling down his cheeks at the same time as he felt disgust fill his mind. The arm was broken in half, the bone was sticking up and the blood was pouring out of the open wound.  
“Jungkook… It’s too late…” His brother could barely talk, panting and having a hard time breathing.   
“What do you mean it’s too late?! I need to h…” Jungkook was panicking, the life in his brother’s eyes seemed to decrease for every second that went.  
“Listen to me! It’s the virus they have been talking about for some time now… People have been infected, it was on the news earlier… Dad didn’t take it seriously, and we didn’t want to tell you since you had an important day tomorrow and we didn’t want to worry you…. But it’s clearly more serious than we thought…” His words was mostly whispers now, and he was pale. Sweat was pouring down his face, as if he had a fever.  
“What do you mean?! Are you infected? I have to take you to the hospital then!”  
“No! It’s too late… I’m already a dead man… You have to leave! Leave the city, get home to mother and protect her. It will be okay…”  
“What?! No, I can’t leave you!” But deep inside, Jungkook knew that it was too late. His brother was dying, and there was nothing he could do to prevent that. Tears began streaming down his face, making everything blurry.  
“Jungkook, listen to me…” The words was barely hearable anymore. “Ple-… Please be safe… Survive… I know you can… I-I…” His brothers’ eyes closed, he took a deep shaky breath.  
“You what?! Brother, please…. Don’t die… Don’t leave me…”  
“I love you… We all do… Goodbye.”  
He didn’t take another breath. His eyes didn’t open again. Jungkook watched the lifeless body of his brother, who he loved so dearly. Tears feel down, and he could feel his world falling apart right in front of his eyes. He couldn’t stand it. His family laying there next to him, dead. He would never see them alive again.

Jungkook got up, not being able to stand it anymore. He couldn’t be here for any longer, just sitting next to them. He started running, not caring which direction. He just kept running, until it felt like he couldn’t breathe. He slowed down, sitting down on the side of the street. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he just felt empty. Looking around him, trying to get the picture of his dead family-members out of his mind, he’s suddenly petrified out of terror. Lying next to him is a body of a man. He looked dead, but he wasn’t bloody. Jungkook gets closer, and looks down at the man lying there on the ground. His torso was going up and down in a constant speed. He was breathing!


	7. Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introduction.

“…So we warn you to not go outside, as the people with the virus can be out there. The police and government is doing everything they can at the moment, but we…”  
Park Jimin sat in his couch, paralyzed, looking at the television. He didn’t hear the voices on the news anymore, they were fading away into meaningless mumbles. The only thing he could here was his breaths. They were fast. Loud. Uneven.   
He could feel his head spinning. Horror filling every cell in his body. It was as he could fell every one of pores. The sweat running down his back. His eyes getting dry, not being able to close them. His hands uncontrollably shaking. He was having it again, a panic attack. It felt like he was going to die.  
He was going to die.

Jimin had always been insecure. He had always been much shorter and smaller than everyone else, which his classmates always had teased him about. His insecurities grew over the years. The only thing he could see in the mirror was imperfections. He was too short. His cheeks was too big. He looked way to feminine. He even had complex over his small hands. After that he started to feel pointless. Like he couldn’t do anything right. His big passions in life started to disappear. He loved to dance and sing, but his stage fright grew. After that he became scared of the dark. Then he became scared of people. He had trouble going out, facing normal people. He had moved to Seoul to try to get over his fears. He started on a dancing academy, and went to a psychologist to talk out about his feelings. Everything was supposed to get better. It didn’t though.  
He was diagnosed with anxiety and panic disorder. And it didn’t get better. Everything he did felt like it was wrong. The love he had for his hobbies started to fade away, and he didn’t feel like he could do anything right. He began skipping school, almost never going out anymore. The only people he could really stand being around was his friends, Seokjin and Taehyung, who lived in the building next to his.

He could feel his heartbeats in every inch of his body. He could hear them, loudly in his ears. He kept on hyperventilating, not being able to stop it. It felt like he had a lot of thoughts, and not any thoughts at all at the same time. He tried to breath, knowing that it was the most important thing when you had a panic attack. Breath. In, then out. In, then out.  
He tried to fill his mind with only that. Breathe in, then out. In, out. In. Out. But the thought of that he was going to die kept on sticking to everything. Jimin didn’t want to blink, because then he would be surrounded by darkness. But his burning eyes was soon too much for him, and when he closed his eyelids he could see. Death, imprinted in his inner vision.

Jimin didn’t know for how long he sat there, it felt like he had blacked out. His breath was constant again, but he felt weak. His fingers felt numb, and where violently shaking.   
Okay, he thought to himself. I’m not safe. I need to get out of here. His legs shook when he was trying to get up, and he felt the world spin around him when he stood up. Since Jimin only really had two friends in the city, the only thing he could come up with was going to them. Seokjin lived just around the street, so if he could just go there he would be okay. He wouldn’t be alone anymore, with only his own thoughts keeping him company.

He met himself in the mirror on the way out. He was sickly pale. Tired eyes and dried lips. He still couldn’t feel the tip of his fingers. Do I need some kind of weapon? Jimin looked around in his small apartment, and the knife holder in his kitchen caught his eyes.  
“Just to be on the safe side”, he mumbled as walked towards it, grapping the smallest knife. Feeling a bit better, he walked out of his apartment and looked the door. Better safe than sorry. But now came the difficult part. How would he get to Seokjins apartment? It was still dark outside, but he didn’t hear anybody anymore. No screams, luckily. Jimin shivered, just remembering the screams he had heard earlier, just outside his window. He didn’t know what to expect when he came out on the street, and he mentally prepared himself for it being bad.

It was worse. As he stepped out of the door, a stench of warm blood met his nostrils. It looked like a crime scene. His head started to spin again, and he could feel the gag reflexes creeping up in his throat. He tried the best he could ignoring them, and hurried forward keeping himself in the shadows. He didn’t hear anyone to begin with, luckily. But as he turned for a corner, he could hear voices. His heart stopped for a second, fearing his life. Hiding behind a big dumpster, he looked up to see who the people was. He could distinguish three people, all of them running. They were shouting at each other, but Jimin couldn’t make out what they were saying. Watching them from far away, he saw two of them stopping, while the other one kept running. The one who kept on run past the dumpster Jimin was hiding behind, without taking any notice of him. The other two of them were now standing there, holding each other in a very weird way. It was almost as if they were… fighting?

One second later, he could see something where terribly wrong. They both fell to the ground, one of them over the other, still fighting. The one being what it seemed like attacked took then up something fairly big lying beside him, and…  
Crushed the persons head with it.  
Jimin could see the blood running down both of the people laying there, one of them roughly hit the other one’s head with the object in his hand. It looked like it was in slow motion. When the person was surly dead, the other one got up and looked down at his bloody hand. It sounded like he was… laughing? Jimin was paralyzed with fear, and it didn’t get better when the person lifted its head, looking directly at him. Their eyes met.  
Jimin knew that person.


	8. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character introduction.

Without thinking, Taehyung grabbed the girl who was attacking Jin and pushed her against the wall. She fell down and laid there on the floor, not moving. Jin and Taehyung didn’t move either, just looks down at the girl who had just tried to attack them, not knowing what to do. It was silent, they didn’t dare to breath. Jin still looked like he was paralyzed out of fear. He only kept his eyes on the unconscious girl lying on his floor, with an open mouth and terrified eyes. Taehyung looked down at her again. Maybe she was dead? Maybe he killed her? A shiver went down his spine by that thought.  
Death. He was way too familiar with that.

But something made a sound. A slight growl came from the girl, and she began to move. She slowly rose, facing the other way. As she quickly turned around and looked at Jin again, or more specifically at his neck, Taehyung was quick at reacting. Jin was still paralyzed out of fear, but his friend grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the apartment, quickly closing the door behind them. They could hear inhuman shouts from the inside and heavy steps towards the door. But they didn’t have anything to lock it with, since Jin’s keys still was inside the apartment.  
“Jin, we can’t stay here, she can probably open the door!” Taehyung looked at his older friend. His normally handsome face was formed into a horrified expression, as if he couldn’t understand what had just happened.  
“Jin, come on! We got to go!” Taehyung quietly said, gently pushing Jin to get him out of his trance. “It’s not safe here.”  
“You’re… You’re right…” Jin said, barely hearable. He looked at the closed door for another second before turning around to face his friend. Their eyes met, and Taehyung had a worried expression. Jin’s hands where still shaking.  
“What should we do? It’s not safe here anymore, so where could we go?” The younger one of them asked. Jin, still slow at answering, looked out of the small window in the staircase of the apartment building. Blood had splattered the streets of Seoul, but there wasn’t any people visible anymore.  
“We… We need to get out of here…” Jin said absent-minded.   
“Yes, but we have to do it now or else we will be fucked.” Just as Taehyung was raising his voice out of annoyance they could hear the door began to open.  
“Fuck!” Taehyung shouted and grabbed Jin, dragging him down the stars. Not thinking where they were going, they went out the door and was now standing in the middle of the open street. Luckily no people was seen, living or dead. Just small puddles of blood was the only thing out of the ordinary.

Taehyung looked down at his phone, which he luckily had bring with him in the hurry. It didn’t have any service though. He didn’t notice Jin stiffen, nor hear the steps of a person slowly walking their way.  
“Tae... Tae-… Taehyung…” Jin stuttered, and nudged his friends, not being able to look away from the bloody person walking their way.   
“What!?” Taehyung answered annoyed, still looking down at the not working phone.   
“Someone’s coming…” Taehyungs head shut up, looking in the same direction as Jin. He was right. Someone was slowly walking towards them, in a weird way. He was, just as the girl, covered in blood.

The man stopped as he saw the two young men standing a hundred meters away. He let out a loud growl, before starting to run towards them. Showing his teeth as if he was a predator, hunting for his prey.  
“FUCK!” Taehyung let out before grabbing his once again petrified friend and started to run the other way. They run the fastest they could, but the man behind them had an inhuman speed and was closing up the gap between them way to fast. If they kept going like this, the man would catch up to them, and Taehyung didn’t want to think about what could happened if he managed to grab one of them. The scene he had seen earlier was enough to make him keep running the fastest he could. But he still had to do something, because Jin seemed to not be able to keep going much further in this pace.  
“KEEP RUNNING LIKE THIS FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN! I WILL TRY TO GET YOU AS MUCH TIME AS POSSIBLE!” He shouted at Jin, who looked back at him with panic in his eyes.  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I CAN’T JUST LEAVE YOU!”  
“JUST FUCKING GO, I WILL CATCH UP TO YOU LATER!” Taehyung slowed down and looked back at the man following them, who now put his attention towards him instead of Jin who kept on running. They slowed down until they finally stopped, both looking at each other. As if they were waiting for one another to make a move. The man then let out a loud roar and attacked Taehyung, pushing him and making both of them falling down on the ground. He could feel the air escape his lunges as he landed on his back, with the man over him who aggressively tried to take a bite of his neck.

His head hit the ground hard, and it felt like the whole world was spinning. Taehyung could barely hold the man back, and he could feel the urge to puke. He felt weird. He knew what he had to do, and memories kept on popping up in his head. Memories of that time. Would this feel the same as it did then?  
Probably.

Lying beside Taehyung was a big rock. He had seen it before they both fell down. It was sharp, and in the perfect size for his hand. Trying to hold the man above him away from him, he slowly grabbed the rock and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He was calm. Way calmer then he should be, since his life was in danger. But he would survive. He knew it.  
He took a steady grip around the rock and slammed it in the man’s head.  
Over and over again.  
Blood dripped down on his face but he didn’t care. He just kept going.  
And it felt great. Just like that time.

It felt like forever. Like everything went in slow-motion. The man was surly dead, but Taehyung just kept on going. Slamming the sharp stone against the man’s head. He could feel the cranium break, hear the satisfying sound of broken bones. It felt so great.  
His arm hurt, and the corpse laid on top of him. He was panting, sweat and blood pouring down his face. He shoved the man aside and slowly got up from the street. His head and back hurt from the fall, but he barely felt it. He looked instead down at his hands, he was still holding the bloody rock. The rock he just killed a man with.  
He killed a man.  
He killed another one.  
And he couldn’t do anything but laugh.

He just kept on laughing. An insane laugh that sounded like it came from the villain of a movie. Because Taehyung was the villain. He was the bad guy.   
Slowly looking up, trying to get control of his senses again, he met a pair of eyes. They were filled with panic and fear. He knew those eyes, and they shouldn’t have seen what just happened. But they had, pretty clearly.  
Jimin had seen everything.


	9. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You in danger~

Namjoon walked towards the door, not wanting to stay in his apartment anymore. But he hesitated as he was about to open it. Where would he go? He didn’t feel safe in his apartment, but he knew that he was. It was in the cellar of a bigger apartment-building, and was hard to find to begin with. The only way you could get into it was by going through a heavy door that was on the back of the building, almost impossible to find if you didn’t know what you were looking after. Most people wouldn’t notice it to begin with.  
But then again. The dead body kept staring at him through the window, and it made him really uncomfortable. He didn’t know what had happened during his sleep, but he could guess what had broken out.  
The virus.

So Namjoon knew that he wasn’t safe if he would go outside his home. But then again, he couldn’t stay here. He was alone. He didn’t have anything to protect himself with. He didn’t have any provisions either, which was the biggest problem. He couldn’t say here.  
But where would he go? He needed a plan. Where could he get food from? If he could found a way to get some provisions to his home, then he could stay here for a pretty long while. He couldn’t think of a safer place then is apartment, to be honest. And there was a small store a few blocks from here. He could easily get there, take some stuff and then get back here.

Looking out of the window again, he shivered and tried not to look at the corpse laying there. No sounds. No sign of people being outside, living or dead. He took a pocket-knife with him, feeling a little bit protected, and then locked up his door. Namjoon took a big breath and then walked out, leaving the safety behind. But he was only able to take a step out before he choked on his own breath, his body paralyzed out of fear. There was someone just outside his door, just lying there on the cold stone-floor. Namjoon first though was that it was another corpse, but after a few moments he noticed that the person was living. Breathing. They seemed to just be asleep. They were even snoring!

Not knowing what he should do, he got a little closer to the person, trying to get a good look at the sleeping figure. They looked short, and the body figure was of a man. He also looked oddly familiar, but Namjoon wasn’t able to see his face well.  
What should he do? He couldn’t just let the person keep sleeping here. What if he would get attacked? But should he just wake him up? Namjoon just stood there, confused for a couple of seconds. But just as he was about to gently poke the person, the sleeping figure started to move, letting out a slight yawn. 

~  
It took a while for Yoongi to get where he was. But when he stretched and felt his back hurting from sleeping on a hard surface, his mind cleared. He also noticed the other person standing in the shadows. Within a second he remembered everything and sat up horrified. He remembered the blood, the corpses, the chase…  
He looked at the person who stood there in the shadows, creepily watching him. He was tall, and held a knife in his hand. Yoongi’s stare got stuck at the knife, watching it terrified as he tried to back away, but his back was already against the cold stonewall.  
“Dude, chill…” He stuttered, lifting his hands over his head. “Look, I was just…”  
“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise!” The man’s voice sounded just as scared as his own. He then took a step forward into the dim light in the cellar, so Yoongi was able to see the man’s face. It was egg-shaped, with a horrified face-expression. He had bleached hair with shaved side and looked oddly familiar. But before he had a chance to figure out who the person was, the man’s face-expression changed and he looked surprised instead.  
“You’re Agust D!!!” He said, now looking oddly happy when you thought about the situation they were in, still surprised though. But then Yoongi’s sleepy mind finally put a name to the face in front of him.  
“You’re Rapmonster!!” The man he had bumped in to earlier. Yoongi now also had the same confused but happy expression as Rapmoster who stood infront of him. They knew each other! Well, kind of at least. They hadn’t really spoken to each other face to face, but just been at the same parties and such. But still, a weird feeling of safety brushed over Yoongi, knowing that there was at least another one still alive after the nights horrifying event.  
“Dude, what the fuck have happened? Why are you here?!” Rapmonster said as he reached out his hand, helping Yoongi up from the sitting position he had been in for a long while. His legs wiggled as he stood up, and he started to regret that he fell asleep on the cold, hard ground. His back was going to make especially going to make him regret that.  
“I got chased by a crazy person! He was bloody and there was people outside on the street eating each other.” Rapmonsters face got paler and paler, the more Yoongi told him about what had happened during the night. When he was done explaining, it looked like the man in front of him had seen a ghost.  
“Shit… That is fucking sick man… And there is a corpse just outside my window… Holy fuck, how could this have happened…?  
Rapmoster stood there for a while, trying to comprehend what Yoongi just had said to him. He had known that it must had been something like that, since there was a corpse outside his home and all. But people eating other people…? It’s like a fucking movie!  
“But dude… What should we do? It feels like we wouldn’t be safe anywhere to be honest…” Rapmonster looked at Yoongi, who looked just as clueless as him.  
“I don’t know. I can’t go home, my apartment is at the other side of the town. I wouldn’t be able to make it there alive. Plus it’s really not a safe place. I’m pretty much doomed…” Yoongi was now talking more to himself then then his fellow rapper. He hadn’t been thinking that far. The only thing he had been thinking the night before was how he could get away from the man who had been chasing him. He wouldn’t be able to now get back home if people like that where roaming the streets of Seoul.  
“Dude, don’t worry. You can stay here at my place for as long as you need. It’s safe here, and really hard to find even though you manage to do it earlier.”  
Yoongi looked up at the man in front of him, meeting his eyes for the first time. He was meet by worried and fearful eyes, just as his own, but they were also filled with kindness. Yoongi had never seen his eyes before, as Rapmonster always wore shades. But he felt a bit safer, knowing that he wasn’t alone in this.  
“Thanks…” He said, not knowing what to do. People usually wasn’t this kind to him. “Ehm… I’m Min Yoongi by the way, you probably only know me as Agust D.” He reached out his hand, and Rapmonster took it.  
“I’m Namjoon. Kim Namjoon. But we do have a problem though. I don’t have any provision at my place, so if we are going to stay here, we have to get that first. I was planning to go to a store a couple of blocks away from here to get some things that needed, but it would be way better if we were two that went. It would be much safer, I assume.”  
“Yeah, of course. Let’s do it quick then, so we can get back to safety.” Yoongi answered, and together they walked towards the door taking them to the danger outside.

~  
Hoseok felt someone shaking him. He was laying really uncomfortably, as if he had fallen asleep on the ground or something. What had he done this time? He had an enormous headache, as every time he woke up the day after he had taken a bit too many pills. And he always woke up at the weirdest places, not knowing what he had done the night before. It seemed like he had fallen asleep outside this time. He was freezing, since it was late November. At least he had had enough wit to put on a jacket.  
Someone was shaking him though.  
Hoseok tried to open his eyes, blinded by the sudden light from the sun that was high up on the sky. It then got covered by a face. Someone looked down on him, but the persons face was hidden in the shadow.  
“Are you okay?” The person had a light, broken voice and was reaching out his hand. Hoseok took it and slowly sat up, his back hurting from the uncomfortable place he had been sleeping on. The world was spinning as his body now was in a new position, and he tried his best not to puke as he spoke.  
“Yeah… I’m fine.” Hoseok looked up at the person who had helped him. He was younger then himself, with a pretty face and brown hair. His eyes was red and swollen, as if he had been crying. Hoseoks glance sank, and he could see the boys clothes was covered in blood.

Blood.

Memories rinsed over him as he remembered what had happened. The virus, the killing, all the dead people. He took a deep breath in panic, feeling everything now seriously hitting him for the first time. People was dying out there, and he had been sleeping out on the street. And the person in front of him was covered in blood…  
“Sir, calm down… I’m not one of them, I promise. It’s not my blood, so I’m not bitten. It’s…” The person suddenly stopped talking, biting his lip and looking down instead. As he didn’t dare to speak the words.  
“Whe…Where am I? What have happened to you?” Hoseoks voice broke, his throat feeling dry and sore.  
“I’m… I was in an accident, I’m fine I promise… I don’t know where we are, I’m not from this city. I just found you laying here and I don’t think it’s safe after all that have been happening. I… My name is Jeon Jungkook.”  
“I’m Jung Hoseok…“ Hoseok looked around, trying to clear his still blurry mind. He saw some familiar buildings, and could grasp that he wasn’t that far from where he lived at least. There wasn’t any dead bodies around either, which made him feel a bit better.  
“I know where we are know.” He said to the younger boy named Jungkook, who still looked down at him, partly worried and partly… Partly sad..? He actually looked extremely sad, which made Hoseok not wanting to begin questioning why he was covered in blood. It seemed to be about something sensitive. “I can help you if you want? I mean, if you can’t find your way back home…”  
Jungkook looked away, biting his lip again. “Thanks, but the thing is that I don’t have anywhere to go… So it’s fine I guess…”  
Hoseok looked at the boy concerned. But the look that Jungkook had made him once again not question why. He didn’t seem fine at all, he looked so empty… And Hoseok couldn’t just leave him here, if he didn’t have anywhere to go.  
“Then do you want to come with me? I can try to help you as much as I can, and you cans stay at my place if you want to. I can’t just leave you out here, it’s dangerous.”  
“No, it’s fine… You shouldn’t-” Jungkook tried to say no, but Hoseok interrupted him.  
“I can’t just leave you! You saved me, so see it as if I’m just giving back the favor.”

Jungkook hesitated, but then nodded and reached out this hand to the slightly older man who was still sitting down. With a groan, Hoseok got up in his own legs, his head still spinning. Together they walked down the street, Hoseok showing the way. They hid in the shadows, and was lucky enough to not meet anyone on the way. Just as they were about to take the last turn, both of them stopped in fear. They stood in silence, and could clearly hear people talking near them. And it heard like the people was coming closer.


	10. Blood sweat & tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My blood sweat and tears and  
> My body mind and soul  
> Know well that I am yours  
> This is a spell that will punish me

Blood were running down Taehyungs hands. Sweat were running down his back. Tears were running down his cheeks. He didn’t know why. Because of sadness? Because of happiness? He had once again killed a person.  
He was still panting, out of both adrenalin and fatigue. His mind was spinning, and he felt dizzy. A part of him still wasn’t able to comprehend what had just happened. He had once again done the thing that had destroyed his life. It took him a while to understand that he was laughing. Standing there, alone next to a corpse, and laughing. Like a maniac. No, he was a maniac. But he wasn’t supposed to show that side of him to other people.   
Looking down at his hands, the warm blood was dropping down into puddles on the ground. He then suddenly got a feeling that he was being observed, and quickly shot up his glance. His eyes caught another pair. They looked scared, and familiar. It took Taehyung a while to recognize the brown eyes, but when he did his heart sank.

~  
Jimin began to shiver, as his eyes met his friend eyes. They looked shocked. He also felt chocked. They looked scared. He also felt scared. They were filled with excitement, happiness, craziness. He didn’t share those feelings though. 

Taehyung was Jimins first friend in Seoul. He, being a really shy and insecure person, had a hard time socializing and making friends. Taehyung, on the other hand, was extremely outgoing and hyperactive. He was always the loudest one in the room, and everyone noticed him. Everyone also liked him. He was immediately really popular the first day in school, which just made Jimin more surprised when Taehyung came up to him one day and just started to talk with him. Like he was someone that people would want to talk to.   
He then later introduced Jimin to Jin. They were in the same program in school, just in different grades. Jimin and Taehyung on the other hand was in the same grade, just studying different things. But they all hanged out together during lunch, and it made Jimin feel very good. Like he finally had friends for the first time in a very long while.   
Even when his panic disorders grew worse, Taehyung and Jin still stayed. They didn’t leave him, like everyone else did. They were real friends, and Jimin treasured them more than anything.  
But this. This wasn’t the person he knew. The person he loved. Taehyung wouldn’t kill someone.  
Or he wouldn’t laugh after he’d done it at least. 

Taehyung took a step towards his surprised friend, opening his mouth trying to explain.  
“Jimin… No…”   
“Don’t… Don’t come closer to me… You k-k…” Jimin couldn’t say the word out loud. He couldn’t believe it.   
“It’s not the way you think it is… He’s infected, he was trying to…. He was attacking me! I didn’t have a choice, I…” The words got caught in Taehyungs mouth, not knowing how to get himself out of this situation. The look Jimin gave him made him want to sink into the ground and never appear again. He looked disgusted.  
“Why were you laughing?” Jimins voice was clear this time. Confident. He wanted an answer.  
“I-I… I don’t know… Please Jimin, don’t misunderstand this…”  
“What is there not to misunderstand? You killed a person, and laughed! What are you, some kind of psychopath?!”  
Taehyung stiffened at Jimins words. Psychopath. It wasn’t the first time he had been called that. He didn’t like it, either.  
“Please… We are not safe out here. We have to find Jin, and get to safety.” He tried to lead the attention to something else, not knowing how to explain the situation he had been found in. Jimin looked at him in disbelief, not knowing what to think.  
“Yeah, that’s true… But…” He bit his lip, not knowing what to say. What to do. A part of him wanted answers, but the other part of him didn’t want to know what was going on in his friends mind. He didn’t know if he could handle being around Taehyung anymore if he got to know it.  
“You’re right. Let’s go find Jin and get to safety…” Taehyung looked a bit hopeful, but quickly understood that this argument wasn’t left behind, just canceled for some time. This wouldn’t be the last time they would be talking about this.  
Together they walked in the direction that Jin had run, in silence. It was very awkward, and both of them mentally breathed out when they found Jin a while later, hiding behind a car. He was scared and upset, but embraced Jimin as soon as he saw him.  
“You’re okay. We’re all okay. We’re safe, thank god!” His eyes then caught Taehyung, who was still bloody.   
“Tae! What happened? Is that yours? Are you okay?!”   
“I’m… I’m okay… It’s not mine, it was the… Anyway, we are in safety for now, but we should really go somewhere else because someone could easily find us here in the middle of the street.” He got a side-glance from Jimin, but he didn’t say anything. Jin didn’t think more about him avoiding the questions. Instead he handed him his jacket.  
“You’re right, but please put this on. I can’t handle seeing the blood.” Jin said. Taehyung did what he said, and they then together started to walk towards Jimins apartment, not knowing where else to go. But they just barely made it around a corner before they all had another heart attack.  
They walked right into two other people.

~  
For the other time in just 24 hours, Namjoon and Yoongi bumped into someone, which made Yoongi really annoyed even though they were in a pretty serious situation.  
“What the fuck man?!” He said as he faced the people they had just been crashed into. He and Namjoon had been busy talking about what might have happened and what they should do, which made them not giving their surroundings any attention. Which was, when you thought about it, a pretty dangerous mistake. Luckily this people didn’t seem harmful. They mostly looked scared.  
“I-I’m sorry…” One of them said as he bowed down. The other ones did the same, looking just as fearful as the one who spoked. Namjoon just stood there, next to Yoongi, looking mildly surprised.  
“It’s not safe out here you know… People have been infected a-and it’s not good too just walk around like this…” The man spoked again, sounding really nervous. He was tall, and really good looking.  
“We know. We are about to gather provision and then go to safety. And you guys aren’t really better than us, since you’re also out here.” Yoongi answered.  
“Yeah, we know… We are also about to go into safety.” The tall one, once again, spoke. The other two were just standing there behind him, looking more nervous for every second. One had dark brown hair and was shorter than the handsome one, and the other one was way shorter, probably just as short as Yoongi himself.  
Just as Yoongi was about to finish the awkward conversation that they were having so that him and Namjoon could keep going, something made a sound behind them.  
“Who’s there?!” Yoongi spun around and looked in the direction of the sound. Everyone looked the same direction and held their breath.  
“We’re sorry! We didn’t mean to scare you or anything…!” Two men showed themselves. They both looked just as scared as the other three when he and Namjoon bumped into them.  
“So, hello… Ehm, we are just on or way to safety, we are just passing by…” One of them spoke, the other one looked at the group of people in front of him with a kind of emotionless expression now. Yoongi noticed that he was covered in blood.   
“Hey you!” Yoongi said, and pointed at the bloody one, who looked really young. “Are you hurt? Have you been infected or something, since you’re so bloody.”   
“It’s not my blood, I’m okay…” He said, as he looked at Yoongi. He then traced his glanced over all the other people standing there, until it stopped at someone.  
“Jimin?!” He said surprised. The short guy, who was apparently named Jimin, looked just as surprised.   
“Jungkook? What are you doing here? And what have happened with you? All that blood…”  
“It’s… I’m okay, it’s okay… But what are you doing here? It’s been years since we last seen each other…”  
“You’re right….Why are you not in Busan? And what-“ Jimin stopped talking as he noticed everyone staring at the two long lost friends.  
“Well ain’t this a wonderful reunion, but it’s kind of not the time to start talking memories…” Yoongi said. He then looked at Namjoon, who had been quiet for a while.  
“Maybe we should get goi-“ He said, but Namjoon interrupted him.  
“We could all stay together!” He looked at everyone, who all surprised looked back at the egg-looking man.  
“What do you mean?” Yoongi annoyingly asked. He wanted to keep going so that they could get in safety as soon as possible.  
“I mean, it would be a lot safer if we all just held together. I have a safe apartment, and it’s fairly big so we could all fit in it. It’s at times like this that everyone should keep together, and support each other. Or do you guys have any better ideas?”   
Silence fell. Jin hadn’t been thinking about if Jimins apartment would be safe or not. When he thought about it, it probably wasn’t. An infected had been able to get themselves into his apartment, so someone could probably easily get themselves into Jimins. And the thought of being more than just three people in this mess felt really reassuring.  
Hoseok felt the same way. He didn’t know if his apartment would be any good if people were to attack it.  
“I think that’s actually a pretty good idea…” Jin said.  
“I feel the same… We should all keep together in situations like this!” Hoseok said.  
“Then it’s decided! I’m Namjoon by the way. This one beside me is Yoongi.”  
“I’m Seokjin, but you can call me just Jin.”  
“Taehyung.” He raised his hand as a greeting.  
“I’m Jimin.”  
“Well, I’m Hoseok!” He gave them all a smile, though it didn’t really reach his eyes.  
“Well, I’m Jungkook…” It didn’t look like he was into Namjoons idea that much.

 

“Well, nice to meet you all! Let’s survive this shit together!”


	11. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's on fire.

Silence fell over the group as they walked towards the store with Namjoon in the lead. Yoongi walked next to him, hands in his pockets looking kind of pissed. Seokjin and Taehyung walked behind them, looking nervous. Hoseok walked next to them. Behind everyone else, Jimin and Jungkook walked together. An awkward atmosphere had built up between them, and neither of the boys new how to start up a conversation with each other.  
“Ehm, so Jungkook… Been a while, haven’t it?” Jimin awkwardly said, trying to start a conversation with his long-lost friend who were walking beside him.  
“Yeah, it has… It really has.” Jungkook answered, absentminded while he looked down at the ground. He had for a moment been really excited, seeing Jimin for the first time in years. Memories from his childhood had washed over him, memories together with Jimin. They had been neighbors and best friends, until Jimin had to abruptly move to another part of the town. They barely said goodbye to each other, before Jimin was gone. Since they were still young, without cellphones and such, it was hard for them to keep contact. So they didn’t meet each other after the move, for no particular reason really. Time passed, and Jungkook almost forgot his childhood-friend. But now, years later, his memories from being younger washed over him. And not just memories with Jimin, but also memories with his family.   
And now they were gone. His father and his brother, just gone. Forever. A lump grew in Jungkooks throat, and he could feel his eyes sting. He didn’t want to cry, not in front of everyone. Especially not Jimin. He wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. He didn’t want to speak the words out loud. That they were gone. Dead.  
Jungkook didn’t want to stay with the group of people he and Hoseok had met. He only stuck together with Hoseok because he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He felt so empty, and didn’t want to be alone. But now he regretted the decision. Meeting Jimin meant that he sometime had to explain what had happened and how he ended up here. And Jungkook didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want to hear any compassion and sympathy for his loss. It wouldn’t bring them back to life, so it was only pointless.

~  
Jimins heart sank as he felt the unfriendliness coming from Jungkook. He had been so happy, seeing him for the first time in ages. His first and only childhood friend, and even though they hadn’t seen each other for a long time, he felt happy just seeing Jungkooks face again. They had memories from before Jimins insecurities started. Before his life started to suck.  
But Jimin could immediately sense that something what wrong with Jungkook. His body-language and the look on his face… Behind his cold, empty eyes, Jimin could see the sorrow. And together with the blood on his clothes… Jimin didn’t want to think about what could have happened to him during this short time. The thought about how fast every person in Seoul’s life have changed was mind-blowing. Over a night, the big city changed for the worst. A big city full of success, it was now splattered with blood. Whatever happened to Jungkook during this short time, was one of many causalities. Uneasiness filled Jimins mind as he thought about whatever the future had for them. Though, he felt safer now when they were more people. Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok. Jimin felt safer being with them, even though they were still strangers. He appreciated their presence.

~  
The newly formed group kept walking in silence. As they was about to turn for a corner, Namjoon suddenly raised his hand, signaling them all to stop. Yoongi was just about to say something as Namjoon turned around, holding a finger towards his lips to keep them all quiet. They all stopped, suddenly nervous because of the sudden change of action.  
“There are people there… They seem to be ‘turned’, there is blood all over them and they are walking weirdly… I don’t know if we should keep going this way, it could be dangerous…” Namjoon whispered.  
“But we still need to get to the store though, we need the supplies.” Yoongi whispered back. “Isn’t there another way around?”  
“There is, but in that case we need to break in through the back door.” Namjoon sighted, closing his eyes. “And the people are right next to the windows of the store, so as soon as we go inside, they will see us…”  
“How many is there?” Hoseok asked, jumping into the conversation.  
“Only three, but it’s still a big risk.”  
“We can handle that.” Yoongi said.  
Seokjins face turns paler, not wanting to think about what “handle that” meant. Jimin looked uneasy, while Jungkook just stared empty in front of him. Namjoon sighted once again, rubbing his temple.  
“Yeah, we probably can. It will just be really troublesome, we need to break into a store and then steal stuff… I mean, what if we get caught?” He then said.  
“Where was the police when people were being attacked and killed out on the streets just hours ago? Where are the police now, when crazy infected people are walking the streets of Seoul? There is different times coming, and we need to use different methods to survive now. We can’t rely on higher forces such as police anymore. We need to protect ourselves.”  
Silence fell once again over the group as Yoongi finished his rant. Jimin shifted uneasy, not knowing what to say. Seokjin looked even paler then before.  
“Yoongi is right. We need to protect ourselves, and this is something that we have to do to survive.” Hoseok then said, after the moment of silence. Jimin and Taehyung mumbled in agreement, while both Jungkook and Seokjin kept being silent.  
“Yeah, I guess…” Namjoon said at last. “But we need to be really quiet, or we will attract too much attention. Everyone try to be as quiet as possible and follow me.”  
Together the whole group crept in the shadows, and after going around the building Namjoon led them to a big metal door. It seemed to be the backdoor to the store, though it was clearly locked.  
“Wait here for a moment” Namjoon said as he crept further, towards a big truck standing in front of the door. He then came back holding a crowbar.  
“It’s a cheap store, they don’t have any fancy lock-mechanism. This should be enough to open this door.” Namjoon said as he walked up to the door. He then looked over at the group standing nervously behind him. “I know the owner, that’s why I wasn’t that hyped into breaking into his store.”  
After a minute of coaxing, the door cracked open. The process made a loud crack, and everyone looked anxiously around to see if anyone else had heard it.   
“Okay, hurry up” Namjoon said after they had assured no one else was near, and everyone hurried inside.  
The door closed behind them, and darkness surrounded them all. After a moment, a light switch was turned and the group found themselves in a dim storage area. There was another door that lead to the main store, and the storage area was small and filled with stuff.  
“Okay, so we need to do this fast… This store has glass doors, so the assumed infected people outside will be able to see us if we go to close to the windows. We don’t know how they will react to this, but let’s assume the worst and that they will try to attack us. So let us all fetch for different things that are needed for surviving for a long while, to make this operation as effective as we can. Taehyung and Seokjin, you go get canned food. They are to your right when you go through the door. Jimin, you get dry foods. They are next to the window. Jungkook, you go get the medicine that’s behind the checkout. Hoseok, go get toiletries and such. Toilet paper will be really important if we are going to survive in my apartment for a long while. Yoongi and I will try to get as much water and other drinks with us. The water pipes will probably not hold for long, so we need all the liquid we can get out of here. Any questions?” Namjoon looked extremely focused, and the other in the group looked kind of confused for a moment, trying to comprehend the orders they just got. After that, Taehyung slowly raised his hand.  
“Yeah, how are we supposed to carry all the stuff?” He looked concerned at Namjoon. None of them had anything that they could carry stuff with.  
“That’s a good point…” Namjoon said as he turned around and looked in the small but messy storage area. He then walked behind some shelfs, as if he was looking for something. Some moments later he returned, holding a bunch of garbage bags.  
“This was the only thing I found, so let’s just try to use these.” Namjoon said.  
“Isn’t it best if we try to be as discreet as we can?” Hoseok asked, looking at Namjoon since he seemed to be the leader of this operation.  
“Yeah probably, so try to keep yourselves low and keep away from the big windows. Let’s be as quiet as we can too. When we are done, we go back here again and get out through the back door we came in from.” Namjoon said. “Are you all ready?”  
Everyone nervously mumbled yes. He gave each person in the group a garbage bag, and then carefully opened the door to the main store. After a quick look, he then waved to the others that they could go through and follow him.  
“Okay, let’s do this quickly, and take as much as you guys can!” Namjoon whispered as the whole group spread throughout the store.  
Jimin could feel the sweat run down his back. The shelves with dry food was exactly next to the big window, and he could see two infected people standing just a few meters from it. They wouldn’t be able to see him unless they came really close, but he was still nervous. After seeing what the infected people had done to normal people, he felt really uneasy being near one. Even though there was glass between them, he felt a chill down his spine every time one of them moved. They didn’t even move like normal humans any longer. Their movements seemed more animal-like. Like they weren’t humans anymore.   
Jimin took a deep breath, and tried to focus on his task instead. He could feel his anxiety creep up back in his mind, but he tried to ignore it. This could easily turn into a life-or-death situation, and he didn’t have time to have a panic-attack at that moment. Instead he started to gather the dry-foods in front of him, collecting it all in his garbage bag. The store was quiet, besides small rustling and quiet whispers from Namjoon and Yoongi. They seemed to argue about something. The store was gloomy, with its only light source coming from the daylight outside. It had a creepy and tense atmosphere, with everyone being focused on their task and trying to do it as effective as they could.

~  
“Dude, we won’t be able to carry all this.” Yoongi said, and pointed at all the water bottles Namjoon had put in his garbage bag. Namjoon winced in annoyance and looked down at Yoongi.  
“Still, your idea is too risky. We can’t take the chance and just hope that it will end well.” He said, and kept bailing the water bottles out from the fridge they were standing in front of.  
“It will work! I saw the wagon in the storage, and it would be much easier if we just took that to stow the water. We would be able to take way more with us.” Yoongi said, clearly annoyed over the fact that Namjoon didn’t agree with his plan.  
“But still, the risks…” Namjoon began saying, but Yoongi had already turned around and was crouching while running towards the door to the storage area. He went in through the door, and moments later he was back, dragging a fairly big wagon with him. It was barely fitting between the shelfs in the store. When Yoongi was back to where Namjoon was standing, Namjoon just sighted and started to load the wagon with bottles of various liquids.  
It seemed like the group worked silently in the dark store forever, but after a while Taehyung and Seokjin had filled their bags, and they started to slowly walk towards the backdoor. Hoseok and Jungkook did the same, and eventually only Jimin, Yoongi and Namjoon was left in the store. Jimin was just about to out a final pack of instant noodles in his garbage bag and turn for the door when he heard sudden creaking and a loud gasps and cursing from Yoongi and Namjoon. He quickly turned around, just to in slow motion see a shelf falling down. The three people that was left in the store just stared wide-eyed as the shelf fell, just to hit another shelf that started to fall towards another shelf. It kept going until the two meter high dominos hit the wall on the other side of the store. Silence fell after the last shelf had hit the floor, though not for long as another sound appeared on the other side of the window. The loud crash of shelves falling had been hearable from the outside, and there where now visitors pounding in the glass. The infected people had obviously heard the loud noises form the store, and was now looking through the glass, pounding in it trying to come in. They were now considerably more than they were before, and about six or seven seemly infected people where now trying to get into the store. Worst of all, they all had their gaze caught on Jimin, who was now clearly visible from the window.  
Jimin stood stunned, not being able to move his legs to get away from the window. He could feel the panic build up inside his mind, and without him being able to control it he let the fear take over. He started to hyperventilate, the fear keeping him from moving his body.

~  
Yoongi loudly cursed as he accidently bumped the now heavy-filled wagon into a shelf. The loud noises had of course triggered the infected people on the outside, and they were now trying to get in, with Jimin as their target. He now just stood there, petrified out of fear, having a panic-attack.  
“Jimin, get out of there! Just run to the door!” Yoongi shouted, trying to get Jimins attention. It didn’t work though, and the situation didn’t get better when the glass gave out a loud noise. A big crack had appeared, and it looked like it would break in any second now. Jimin didn’t move, and just looked more panicked then before. It didn’t seem like he would move out of free will anytime soon. Yoongi cursed again, and gave the wagon-handle to Namjoon who was standing next to him with a chocked look on his face.  
“Take this and get out to the others! I will get Jimin out of here. HURRY UP!” Yoongi shouted to Namjoon, and then started to run towards the other end of the store where Jimin was standing. Namjoon quickly took action and dragged the wagon out of the store as fast as he could, bumping into everything on his way out to the others.  
“JIMIN, WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Yoongi yelled as he run up towards his petrified friend. As soon as he arrived to him he started to shake his shoulders, but Jimin was still uncontactable. Not knowing what else to do, Yoongi hardly slapped Jimin in the face. A big red mark appeared on Jimins cheek, but it seemed to at least wake him up.  
“Jimin, run towards the fucking door!” Yoongi yelled in Jimins face, who looked really surprised over that he had been slapped in his face. But getting the point, he started to stumble backwards before turning around and quickly running towards the door. At the same time, another big crack was heard from the glass. Yoongi new that any moment it would give away to the weight. Yoongi started to run after Jimin, to follow him out in safety. But as soon as he arrived to the door, he noticed a big problem. It looked like in the hurry that Namjoon had while dragging out the wagon, he had bumped it into the doorframe. The damage led to the door not being able to close properly. When the infected people would come into the store, they would easily be able to get into the storage area and then follow the group, which wouldn’t be very good. Yoongi didn’t want to sacrifice the others safety again, not when it’s his fault that they are in this situation. If he just hadn’t thought of the idea of the wagon, they wouldn’t had ended up the danger they were in at the moment.  
For a second Yoongi hesitated, but he knew what he had to do. He had an idea, and started to run towards the front of the shop, where the big window where. It would break any moment now, but his plan would only take a minute or so.  
Right in front of the big window, there where jerricans filled with gasoline. Yoongi opened the nearest one and poured the gasoline all over the others. He then took another one and poured the content in front of him, as he walked backwards towards the door. The glass cracked more, and the infected people was going crazy by the sight of Yoongi. Just as he arrived at the door, the glass made a final crack and then shattered in thousands of pieces. The store filled with growls as the infected people now started to make their way towards Yoongi. But he knew that his plan would succeed. The aggressive people were walking the same way as he had just walked, and was slipping on the liquid now covering the floor. But Yoongi just took out a lighter from his pocket, one that he always had with him. He then quickly lighted the end of the gasoline-trail he had made, and saw the fire quickly spread. Almost a bit too fast, as he realized that the fire-trail quickly soon would reach its final destination. Yoongi just had time to shut the broken door as much as he could before an ear-piercing bang filled the room.  
The last thing that Yoongi felt was him being weightless, almost flying, because of the force of the blast. He then hit the ground, hard.  
And everything turned black.


	12. N.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no choice but to consent  
> Even if we think simply,  
> It’s the survival of the fittest  
> Who do you think is the one who makes us step  
> On even our close friends to climb up?

Yoongi’s head hurt. That was the only thing he could really think about when he woke up. Holy fuck, the back of his head hurt like a son of a bitch. It felt like he had been hit by a bat. Had he been hit by a bat? He had no memories of what had happened before he fell asleep, and where he was. Maybe he had ended up in a fight the day before, after drinking a lot. Which had led to him being hit with a bat in the back of his head. It felt like a situation he would end up in.  
Yoongi tried to slowly open his eyes. As soon as light filled his vision, his head started to hurt even more. He quickly closed them again and groaned loudly, and then turned his body to the side, trying to get away from the light. But moving his body made him realize how sore it was, and he cursed under his breath as he felt the pain wash over him.  
After laying there a while and feeling sorry for himself, he could feel the presence of someone else. Faint sounds appeared around him, which made him suddenly feel uncomfortable. Who else was in the room, he thought. Where even am I?  
He felt a chill go down his spine as someone gently put their hands on his side and shook him. No longer caring about his sore body, he quickly sat up and looks furiously at the person who just had touched him, trying not to show his fear. He then instantly regret it as the pain in his head became twice as bad, and he grabs his head groaning once again.   
“Yoongi, are you okay?” A soft voice asks. Yoongi looks up, surprised, and sees Jimin. Memories flood over him as their eyes meet, and he remembers everything. The blood, the meeting, the plan, the explosion.  
The explosion.  
Suddenly he realizes what he actually did. He blew up a whole fucking store! That was a huge risk. What if the others would have ended up hurt, like himself? Or what if he hadn’t been able to get away in time? He could have died, though that thought didn’t bother him as much as the thought of him hurting the others in the group. He and death had been close buddies for quite a while, and he wasn’t scared of It at all. Scars, pills and hours looking down in the dark abyss of water from the edge of a bridge had learned him that. But he had accepted death, not the others in the group. He didn’t want to be the reason the others ended up hurt, just because he was careless.  
“Are the others okay?” Yoongi asked Jimin, with a worried look on his face. His voice was raspy and vague. Jimin looked surprised.  
“Well yeah. You were the only one closed the blast. We have been really worried for you thought, you have been passed out for almost 24 hours.” Jimin answered.  
24 hours! It now hit Yoongi how thirsty and hungry he was. His throat felt like sandpaper, and his stomach like a black hole.   
“Can… Can I get a glass of water?” He said, suddenly sounding really weak. Jimin quickly reached after a glass of water standing on the table next to the bed he was laying in. The glass had a straw in it, and Jimin held it up so Yoongi could drink from it.  
“Thanks…” Yoongi said when he was done. His stomach then loudly grumbled, reveling how hungry he was.  
“I’ll go make you something to eat!” Jimin said, and quickly walked out of the room to prepare something that Yoongi could eat.

~  
Hoseok was standing outside the store together with Jungkook, Taehyung and Seokjin when Namjoon came running towards them, dragging a heavy wagon after himself. He looked stressed. Hoseok was just about to ask him what was happening when Namjoon interrupted him.  
“RUN!” He screamed as he ran passed them, away from the store they had just been in. The others stood petrified in surprise for a moment, before beginning to run after Namjoon. Hoseok quickly caught up to him and ran up beside him, and looked over to his stressed friend.  
“Namjoon, what happened? Where are the others?” He asked, slightly out of breath from the sudden sprint.  
“Shit happened, Jimin wasn’t able to move and Yoongi is taking care of it.” Namjoon panted, and he was barely able to speak.   
“But will they be okay?” Hoseok asked, slightly panicked.   
“Hopefully… Yoongi said that he would take care of it. We are going to my apartment to wait for them, it’s not safe here.”  
Just as Namjoon said that, the running members of the group could hear shouting from behind. They turned around, and saw Jimin running towards them. He had a panicked look on his face.  
“Jimin, where is Yoongi?!” Namjoon shouted back, now even more stressed then before.   
Jimin stopped before the group, who had stopped running to let him caught up, and was panting heavily. “He is still in there! He said he would take care of everything. I don’t know what that me-...”  
Jimin was just about to finish his sentence as an ear-piercing bang filled the air. All the members looked surprised towards the store, to see what had exploded. Or at least they looked at what was left of the store, which was about half a building and a huge fire.  
“What. The. Fuck.” Namjoon slowly said, watching the burning building in front of them. Just 5 minutes ago they had been in there, and now it was gone. That also reminded him…  
“YOONGI!” Namjoon cried out to no one special and started to run towards the burning store, leaving the wagon he had hold on to behind.  
The others in the group started to run after Namjoon, everyone being worried about their newfound friend. They all ran up to the building, and furiously looked around trying to found a body. Preferably, a living body.  
After a few seconds of looking around, Taehyung pointed at the big truck standing in front of the door that they had used to get into the store. It now had a big bump in its side, and beside it, a lifeless figure was laying. As the group got closer, they could see blood.  
“It’s him! It’s Yoongi!” Jimin said, half in happiness that they had found his body, and half in nervousness as it seemed that the body wasn’t in the best shape.  
Namjoon quickly got up to him and carefully turned his lifeless body around. The only wound he could see was one in the back of his head. He was still breathing, though he was unconscious.  
“He is breathing! There is a chance he might be okay!” Namjoon said to the others, who was nervously standing around Namjoon and Yoongi.  
“We need some way to get him to the apartment though. We shouldn’t stay out here too long, because the infected might find us. We could use the wagon to transport him…” Namjoon looked back at the wagon, standing 200 meters away from him.  
“I’ll carry him.” Jungkook said, and carefully lifted Yoongi’s body. Lucky enough for Jungkook, Yoongi was both short and skinny, so carrying him wasn’t a problem.  
“O-okay then…” Namjoon said, looking at Jungkook with a surprised face. He was stronger than he looked. “Well, let us go back to my apartment as quickly as we can.”   
They all walked back to the wagon in silence, everyone nervously looking around. As they reached it, Jungkook gently put down Yoongi’s lifeless body on the wagon and the group all started to walk towards Namjoon’s home. The wagon was now much heavier, so both Namjoon and Hoseok had to drag it behind them. And without any trouble, they reached the apartment, and therefore reached temporary safety.

~  
Yoongi slowly walked out of the room he had been sleeping in. His body was extremely sore, and every step felt like someone was punching every inch of it. As he walked out of what he presumed was Namjoon’s bedroom, his head made him dizzy and he had to grab the doorframe. The door lead to the living-room, and there he met the worried looks of all his newfound friends. Everyone except Jimin, who just came out of another door holding a tray with food on it. As soon as he saw the food, Yoongi’s tummy rumbled. An awkward atmosphere had filled the room, and Yoongi caught a bit, not knowing what to say.  
“Yoongi, your food is done…” Jimin said, breaking the silence that had appeared.  
“Ah, thank you Jimin…” Yoongi answered and slowly took the tray from him. He then sat down at the living table and began slowly eating, not wanting to rush even though he was extremely hungry. He could feel everyone else in the room staring at him, like he was some kind of rare animal. It made him really uncomfortable.  
“So… How are everyone…?” He asked, awkwardly coughing again.  
“Don’t worry about us. More importantly, how are you feeling? And what the fuck happened in the store?” Namjoon said.  
“Me? I’m feeling okay I guess. Everything hurts like a bitch but otherwise I’m fine…” Yoongi answered, not looking up from his plate.  
“And what happened in the store?” Hoseok asked impatiently.  
Yoongi looked up, slightly surprised over the tone Hoseok used.  
“Well, I just… I just blew the store up I guess…” Yoongi said, not realizing how weird that sounded until after he has said it.  
“You blew the store up? You did it, like, intentionally?” Seokjin wondered, looking both surprised and scared.  
“Well, yea…” Yoongi felt really uncomfortable with all the attention he had gotten. He just wanted to eat his food goddammit.  
“But why?” Seokjin asked.  
“Well, the glass broke and the infected were getting in… It was the only thing I could think about, otherwise they would be able go after us and-“  
“The infected people got in? And you thought the only solution was to blow up the fucking place?” Seokjin said, now almost sounding angry.  
“Well, yeaaaa… I didn’t know what else to do… I-“  
“You could have closed the fucking door?”  
“It was broken though. I think Namjoon broke it when he-“  
“There was two doors though. You could have just closed the other one, and we wouldn’t have the trouble we have now.”  
Yoongi could see Seokjin’s point, but were getting really annoyed about him interrupting all the time. “Well, I did what I did. For fuck sake, no one got hurt right? I’m okay, so just let it go.”  
“Well, that store was our only source for supplies and food, so now we’ll have to find something else. Also, the big fire is going to attract more people here.”  
“Well, fair enough. But it’s too late now anyways. And all the infected people that came in are gone now, so that’s good at least.” Yoongi said, now looking really grumpy.  
Seokjin’s face suddenly turned pale. “Wait, how many infected people where in there?”  
“I didn’t really count them, was too busy saving my ass… But like ten, fifteen or something.” Yoongi answered, now focusing on his food again.  
“You… You know you killed them right… You basically killed them by blowing them up…” Seokjin said slowly, and looked at Yoongi with disgust.  
“What? They tried to kill us, and I have seen them kill other people… They deserve to die, and it was them or us pretty much.” Yoongi answered, not caring about Seokjin’s disgusted face.  
But saying that didn’t make Seokjin’s mood better. “No one deserve to die! How could you say that?! What are you, heartless??” He asked, suddenly flaming up.  
Yoongi slowly looked up from his food again, and met Seokjin’s stare. “Yeah, I’m pretty heartless.” He simply said to Seokjin’s face, with no emotions what so ever.  
“Please, don’t figh-“ Namjoon began saying, but Seokjin just aggressively walked out of the room without looking back at the others who had just silently watched the drama. Yoongi just kept on eating, not caring about his upset friend.  
“Well, this definitely is going to end up well…” Namjoon sighted, saying it quietly more to himself then anyone else.


	13. Come back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must come back home  
> In this rough life  
> You must come back home  
> Warmer than the hearts that left  
> You must come back home  
> I will complete myself

After Yoongi’s and Seokjin’s fight, an awkward atmosphere had risen in Namjoon’s apartment. Neither of them talked to each other, Seokjin was still angry at Yoongi and Yoongi didn’t care enough to apologize for his harsh words. He still stood for his opinion, and nothing where going to change that. The other people now living in the apartment walked around and tried not to make things worse, and it was as if they were divided into two groups. Namjoon and Hoseok hanged out with Yoongi while Taehyung and Jimin was with Seokjin. Jungkook didn’t pick a side, nor did he care about the fight. He mostly sat around in a corner and stared at nothing. Jimin often tried to talk to him, but Jungkook was so deep into sorrow over the loss of his family-members that he usually just gave Jimin halfhearted answers to his questions, or simply ignored him. Since no one knew why Jungkook acted like he did, since he had still didn’t have the willpower to tell them, all the other people in the group just tried to avoid Jungkook. But as soon as Jungkook walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, the conversation usually abruptly ended and an awkward silence appeared until Jungkook left. But he didn’t care though, in fact he barely noticed it. The same thing happened if Seokjin and Yoongi was in the same room, but Yoongi simply ignored it and Seokjin just kept quiet, with a grumpy look on his face.  
Jimin tried to explain to Yoongi why Seokjin had acted the way he did. Since Seokjin was such a bighearted person, he refused to believe that a person could be evil and deserved negative things. And since Yoongi basically said that infected people deserved to die, Seokjin had gotten extremely triggered.  
“You need to understand that he just sees the best in everyone,” Jimin said. “If you only apologize for what you said, he will forgive you.”  
Yoongi, who was playing an intense game of chess against Namjoon, shrugged. “I don’t care if he’s mad at me. It’s different times now, and he’ll need to grow a pair to survive.” Jimin sighted and decided that it was no use in arguing. Namjoon then took Yoongi’s queen, and Yoongi angrily threw his king against the wall as an answer.

*Time skip*

It had been a week since they all met, and the accident at the store happened. Yoongi was feeling much better, proving that the wound in the back of his head only was shallow and he had been extremely lucky. It had also been a week since any of the guys had gone outside, and the mood had decreased by a bit. The awkward atmosphere between Yoongi and Seokjin had started to become extremely uncomfortable for all the members that were not in the fight, but Seokjin and Yoongi just kept on ignoring it. They were hardcore ignoring each other too, but as soon as they came into the same room as one another you could almost see the electricity between them.   
Namjoon had seriously underestimated how much 7 people eat, and since the plan in the beginning was that only him and Yoongi was going to stay in his homem, the food was starting to run out. Soon they’d have to go for another supply-trip, and since Yoongi blew up the store they’d have to find another one.

*Time skip*

Everyone was tired of each other. Being inside all day for two weeks had made everyone in the group aggressive, and fights where breaking out every day. Mostly they were only verbally fighting, such as screaming or insulting on another. But when Yoongi and Jungkook started to physically beat each other up, Namjoon had had enough. Since it was his home, and his idea to start helping one another to begin with, he felt like he was responsible for the mess. He quickly understood that locking 7 guys up in a small apartment wouldn’t work out well, and the effects of boredom were really starting to get to them all.  
So Namjoon gathered them all in one room so they could all have a talk about future plans. They couldn’t all stay here, it was making them all insane.  
“So, everyone, we need to talk,” Namjoon began, looking hesitantly at the members in the group sitting in front of him. Seokjin and Yoongi was sitting at the opposite ends of the table, as far from each other as possible, and Jungkook’s lip was still bleeding from where Yoongi had hit him.  
“So to be totally honest with you all, this isn’t working. We are all going insane staying here inside my apartment. We have over the course of two wees been driving each other crazy, and after a certain fight…” Namjoon eyed both Yoongi and Jungkook with a stern expression. “…that happened today, I feel like we need a change. I have an idea, but I don’t think that you guys will like it... I think that some of us need to leave.”   
Everyone rose their eyebrows in surprise. They all knew that a change of some sort was needed, where they being kicked out? In times like this?  
Namjoon quickly realized that what he said sounded wrong. “I didn’t mean it as in I’m throwing you out. What I mean is that we need to go out and see what the fuck is happening out there. We can’t stay inside for all eternity. Our supplies are running out, and we need to understand what’s going on out there.” Everyone in the room started to uncomfortably shift. The thought of going outside was fearsome. They had all seen the occasional infected person go past Namjoon’s apartments only window, and they all found the limping, usually blood-drenched people extremely creepy. They had all seen how it was the first hours, and going outside to meet that again wasn’t very tempting.  
Sure, they were all going insane inside the apartment, but at least they weren’t dying.  
The only one who sounded at least remotely interested by the idea was Yoongi. “I’d go with you,” he said, and looked up at Namjoon. “I’m not necessarily afraid of dying.”   
Namjoon sighted, and looked over at his rapping friend. “I thought that you were going to be interested in the idea, but you’re the last person that should go outside,” he said.  
“I’m fine, I promise! The wound doesn’t even hurt anymore,” Yoongi said, and shook his head as to prove that it was healed. “It’s been two weeks, I’m healthy now!” He continued, this time sounding exited over the thought of going outside.  
“Tch, you mean it has only been two weeks,” Seokjin said, emphasizing the word “only”. “You are definitely not healthy, at least not to go outside.”  
Yoongi looked over at Seokjin, annoyed. “I didn’t know that you cared about me anyways, Seokjin. And how would you know how I feel?” Seokjin just rolled his eyes as an answer to Yoongi’s comment.   
“Okay, please don’t fight now!” Namjoon interrupted them both before anything bigger broke out. “Okay, let’s say that Yoongi comes with me. We’ll still need at least someone more. Who’d want to join us?”  
Silence. They all looked uncertain at one another, until finally Hoseok spoke up for the first time in a long time. “I guess I could come with you guys.” Namjoon broke out in a big smile.  
“Great, that’s great! So how about we leave tomorrow?” He then asked, and everyone rose their brows in surprise.  
“Tomorrow? Isn’t that too soon?” Jimin started, but Yoongi quickly interrupted him.  
“That sounds like a plan! Let’s do it tomorrow.”  
Namjoon looked over at Hoseok, who hesitantly nodded in agreement. “I guess that’s that then. We three leave tomorrow, and we will be back in a couple of days, a week at most. We will just try to find somewhere else to get supplies from, and maybe try to figure out what’s happening in the world.”  
Jimin still looked uncertain, but since everyone else agreed with Namjoon he knew that there was no use in starting an argument about it. Still, he felt worried about his new friends, and what they might see out there.

~  
Hoseok stayed up for long that night. It just seemed like he couldn’t get any rest, and every sleeping-position felt uncomfortable. Both Jimin and Jungkook, who he was sharing the room with, was loudly snoring and that didn’t really help the situation any further.  
He wasn’t really nervous about going outside the safe apartment, but something was still bothering him and made him stay up. He knew what had made him say yes to Namjoon earlier that day, and he hated that he was so affected by it.  
It had been two weeks since he last took any pills, and the addiction was catching up to him. He felt more tired and annoyed for everyday that went by, and he knew that he soon would go insane by the cravings he had. And at the moment that he sat there around the table with the others, he got the idea that maybe he could find something that would serve as some kind of medicine that he could take. Hoseok knew that he really shouldn’t go with the urges he has, but that together with the stress of the resent incident with the infected made everything a thousand times worse. He just wanted one night of relief. One night of numbness, one night of not feeling what he had been feeling recently. Just one night of feeling happy again, even if it was fake and artificial.

~  
The morning after, all three had packed a bag of necessities, and they were all set to go. It was still early in the morning, and the sun wasn’t even up yet. Still, Yoongi and Namjoon was energetic, pumped over that they finally would be going outside the apartment after two weeks. Hoseok looked like he had been hit by a train.  
“Are you all really sure about this? Will it really be safe?” Jimin asked with a worried look on his face but Yoongi just shrugged it off.  
“We will be fine, we’ll be back before you know it,” he said, but Jimin still didn’t look assured.  
Just as they were about to head out of the front door, Seokjin said something inaudible.  
“What did you say?” Yoongi asked, and looked over towards his mumbling group member.  
“Look out for that wound, Yoongi…! And come back home, okay?” Seokjin said, blushing and looing away.  
“Don’t worry,” Yoongi said and smiled. “We will!”


	14. Cypher pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You only know how to go with the tide  
> And look down on others, how you kill me?  
> So I bring the monster back

Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok walked out of the apartment-building in silence, holding their breaths. They were afraid that every sound that they made could attract any potential enemy on the outside, alive and dead. So they all just crept forward, only communicating through eye contact, hand signs and Yoongi miming swearwords when he accidently stepped on something and it made a loud noise in the quiet hallway. When they came to the front door, Namjoon took a big breath and slowly, as quietly he could, opened it, revealing the outside which they barely had seen in two weeks. Noting that seemed like potential danger was in sight, and they took a big breath of the fresh air in relief, enjoying it truly. That was, until they felt the distinct, rancid smell of rotten flesh. They all looked at each other in disgust and then held their hands over their noses.   
“We shouldn’t stay here for too long, we will suffocate in ‘dead people’-odor. You know this place best, where should we go?” Yoongi asked and looked at Namjoon, who looked like he was going to vomit.  
“I don’t really know, but I don’t think that we should go towards the centrum of Seoul. I don’t think that the situation will become better where there probably is a lot of people, so let’s go that way instead,” he said, and pointed towards an alleyway. Yoongi just shook his shoulders as a yes, since it all just looked the same for him. Hoseok did the same, and they all started to walk that way.  
They just needed to go around two corners before they walked upon what was giving out the strong smell, and they all stopped in chock and disgust. Before them laid an indefinite numbers of corpses, or what now was left of the corpses, bathing in puddles of dark brown, sludgy-looking blood. The corpses had obviously been dead for a while, and the body parts that where there where barely recognizable. The torsos had big wounds in them, and limbs had been eaten to the bone. Pieces of old meat laid around the scene, as the cherry on the cake.   
Both Yoongi and Hoseok gave out sounds of disgust and turned around, not wanting to face the disgusting scene in front of them. Namjoon couldn’t take his eyes of the corpses, and just felt his eyes water and his stomach turn. Only the loud noise of Yoongi throwing up got him out of the trans, and he then turned around to join him. When he was done vomiting out his intestines, they began to walk again. Going around the dead bodies the best they could, trying to avoid the puddles of old blood and holding their hands over their noses to try to stop the smell from making them want to puke, they kept going in the same direction as earlier.  
~  
Still after a while of walking, Hoseok felt seriously ill after the unpleasant meeting with the corpses, and could feel his stomach turning for every step he took. Yoongi and Namjoon was walking a few steps ahead of him, talking quietly to each other. Hoseok didn’t know what they were talking about, but he guessed that it was about strategies and planning. He didn’t feel like joining them though, he mostly just wanted to lay down and put something dark over himself, and then stay there forever. His urges was taking over him, and he felt weak and grumpy. He had started to regret offering himself to join them on the adventure outside full of death and putrefaction, and he just wanted to go back to the small apartment and stay pretending that nothing had happened and it was normal for seven guys to live with each other in a total of three rooms and a toilet that wasn’t working. Yup. Totally normal.  
But still, he wanted something that could make him feel better. He NEEDED something to make him feel better. It felt like he was going insane, like his head was being ripped to pieces when it didn’t get what it wanted. He hated himself for feeling that way, for not being stronger than that. But that voice in his head that told him so was too quiet compared to the loud, irritant voice that shouted “I NEED PILLS! I NEED PILLS!” day in and day out.  
The electric atmosphere in the apartment hadn’t made the situation better, since it always felt like anyone could slap someone any second. Hoseok had therefore always tried to have a good mood and a smile on his face, in a try to make the situation at least a little better. It had been exhausting, having to fake a smile every day and only really getting aggressive replies from the people around him. For every time he laughed, his thoughts just turned darker. And for every time he made a joke, the thought of ending everything just seemed easier.  
But, it did keep him from focusing on the missing supplements in his life, and some days he really did genuinely want to make everyone happy. For some moments, even if they only lasted seconds, he was his old self again. Happy, full of life and sunshine. Those small moments gave him a bit more hope, a bit more strength to make it another day.  
This day just wasn’t any of those days.  
As the trio kept walking, Hoseok just felt his head hurting more and more for every step he took. Seoul was awfully quiet, and it sounded like every step they took echoed between the buildings around them. It also echoed through Hoseok’s head, and it felt like he was going insane. It almost felt like the soundwaves was physically hitting him. The quiet voices of Yoongi and Namjoon conversation was nagging him deep inside his head, making him what to rip his eardrums out. He was just about to frenetically scream out loud at them in annoyance, when he heard something else. Something new. The sound of footsteps.  
And he wasn’t the only when that heard it, because the other two shot their heads up just as fast as he did, and then looked at each other with panic in their eyes. It took a while for them to actually react, and the sound of footsteps echoed louder and louder for every second. I sounded like many people, many more than themselves. It also didn’t sound like normal running, but more like… a lot of people limping forward in a high pace.  
All three of them could just guess what it was.


	15. Cypher pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the curse of my dawn, a nightmare, a riot,  
> serial murder, theft, doom doom doom

“Quick, we need to fucking hide!” Namjoon said with panic in his voice, and they all looked around for a hiding spot.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Yoongi whispered as he furiously looked around, until he spotted a big garbage bin a few hundred meters away from where they were standing, big enough for them all to fit in it. Problem was, though, that the garbage bin was in the direction that the sounds was coming from. And the sounds where close, too close. Yoongi hesitated, wondering if they would really make it, before he thought fucking yolo and started running.  
“Look, we can hide in that!” he shouted and pointed at the garbage bin, while running towards it. It took a moment for the others to realize what he was going for, and after a second of hesitating they both also started to run for it, with Namjoon furiously screaming after Yoongi.  
“ARE YOU CRAZY? WE AREN’T GOING TO MAKE IT! WE’RE GOING TO D-!” Hoseok just slapped him in the back of the head when running past him, in a way to tell him to shut up and run faster.  
Yoongi, for the now second time running faster than he ever thought was possible, managed to reach the destination they were going for, and quickly tried to open the lid. It was heavier then he had anticipated, but he just managed to get it up when also Hoseok reached it, who jumped into the garbage bin with a swift motion. Namjoon, a second later, did not succeed at doing such a stylish jump as Hoseok did, but instead just kind of tried too and ended up falling face down in the now over two weeks old garbage that was left there. Lastly Yoongi jumped into the bin, with Hoseok holding the lid open for him while Namjoon was still struggling with getting up. It was in the absolute last second, since the running individuals just rounded the corner in front of them. Hoseok quickly close the heavy lid, trying to hide the three of them as much as he could, and managed to slam it against Namjoon’s head. Namjoon, who finally had gotten up from his unfortunate fall, fell down on his knees in the garbage again, holding the top of his head in pain. Trying not to make any sounds, he just let out a whimper of pain, frustration and fear.  
Hoseok and Yoongi, not caring about their friend, opened the lid slightly to be able to see what was going on outside. And just as they thought when they first heard the sound, it was the undead running. About a dozen of bodies was running, or more like limping, after two people in the front of the group. It was easy to see that the people in the front weren’t one of them, since they actually looked alive and was running with faces full of fear. The undead, on the other hand, didn’t look very alive. Their clothes was trashy and big stains of blood covered them. One of them didn’t even have an arm, and just a stump was left swinging.  
The two living people in the front shouted something at each other, but the garbage bin where too far away so Yoongi and Hoseok wasn’t able to hear what they were saying. It seemed like they were arguing about something, but after a moment of screaming to/at each other, one of them just started to run like a maniac, creating a big gap between him and the running hoard. But that also meant that he left the other person behind. Said person didn’t try to run after his friend either, but just kept going in a steady pace a few meters away from the ones chasing him. He seemed tired though. Then, unexpectedly, he just stopped and turned around, reaching after a gun he had in his belt.  
Hoseok, Yoongi and Namjoon, who had finally joined them, gasped as they realized what he was going to do. The man shoot the undead nearest him, and it dramatically fell to the ground. Headshot. He reloaded and aimed at another one, pulled the trigger and watched another body fall. He kept on going, shooting a third and fourth one, keeping them on a good distance from him. Blood was spilled, bullets flew and the sound of shots echoed between the tall buildings that where surrounding them. The person seemed to be doing well at saving his own ass after his friend left him, until the eight one he tried to shot down. The trigger was pulled, but no undead fell to the ground. The trio in the garbage bin watched as the person in front of them tried to shoot again and winced out loud in annoyance as he realized what was going on. No ammo.  
So the guy fell to his knees, and threw the gun to the side. He then closed his eyes and put his hands together in a prayer, facing the sky above him. But all praying in the world wouldn’t help him, and the undead that were left still attacked him as soon as they reached him. The sound of bullets and falling bodies was replaced with the cry of a human, as the undead took a big bite of flesh from his neck. The blood spurted out of him, and the ground was colored bright red as the other undead also begin eating him. The scream of pain filled the air, and rang in the small groups ears. None of them were able to look away, and they all just stared mesmerized at the gruesome scene that played out in front of them.  
For an unknown length of time they all just stayed like that, staring at the now dead body that was being eaten before them. After a while, the still “living” undead got up and left their pray, after eating themselves full of human meat. It was barely anything left of the guy, just his skeleton covered in little chunks of flesh that was left, and the bloodbath of his own blood that he was laying in. The undead was quick to then disappear from the scene, and soon there was only corpses left there. Only then were the people sitting cramped in the garbage bin able to actually look away, and they all got filled with extreme disgust as they realized what actually had happened in front of them. Hoseok looked down at his shaking hands, trying to calm himself down. Namjoon looked away with tears in his eyes and biting down hard on his lips, while Yoongi once again puked, down in the garbage bin they were all sitting in.  
It took them all a while to actually manage to even speak to each other again, but Namjoon decided it was time for them to leave.  
“We-we should try to get out of here…” he began, stuttering. “It’s probably not safe staying here.”  
“Well, it doesn’t fucking seem like its safe anywhere else either?” Yoongi said and looked up at him, with puke running down his chin and a furious look in his eyes.  
“You’re right Yoongi, we aren’t.” Hoseok spoke for the first time in a while and just looked annoyingly at the other two. “But we don’t really have any other choice then to keep on going. It’s not like we can stay here forever, plus I’m covered with your fucking vomit.”  
“But still!” Yoongi raised his voice. “If we go out there we’re just going to end up fucking dead! It would be better if we just would-“ Yoongi abruptly ended midsentence. He had heard something from outside the garbage bin. He eyed the other ones in panic and was just about to whisper something when they all heard it again.  
A loud cough, from just outside where they were hiding.


	16. House of cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passes by  
> We only mess it up even more  
> No way, no way, it’s collapsing again

Back in Namjoon’s apartment only silence could be heard, and a thick atmosphere of nerves and hidden thoughts had risen. Seokjin was worried, pacing back and forth making the other members insane. Every other minute he looked over at the door, wishing that the others would open it and step into the apartment in good health. Or at least alive.

Jungkook was his usual self, sitting in a corner looking depressed and barely talking to anyone. Only Jimin was able to get some words out of him, but the mystery around why he acted like he did was still hidden deep within Jungkook himself, and no one seemed to even make an effort to make him talk about it anymore.

Jimin tried his best with keeping the mood up at the same time as he did his best at avoiding being alone with Taehyung. They could barely hold a conversation without Jimin getting the picture of Taehyung sitting next to the corpse, blood running down his hands and a big smile on his face. The memory of his previousl best friend, portrayed as a maniac, was too much for him. He didn’t even want an explaining. He didn’t want to know what was going on in Taehyungs head, because he was afraid over what he might would get to know. He knew that Taehyung had had some problems that he had chosen not to chare with his best friend, and Jimin had been too considerate to not ask about it. He only knew it was about his family, and that the police had been involved.

But murder? Jimin couldn’t get his head around it.

Taehyung, on the other hand, didn’t know what was up or down anymore. He could be laughing like a maniac for the simplest joke Jimin said during an awkward dinner, to later find himself crying his eyes out over nothing special in the bathroom. He only really felt the tears running down his wet cheeks, the stinging in his eyes and the silent chokes as he tried to hide his breakdowns from the other ones in the apartment. He didn’t want them to see, and to worry about him. He didn’t want any questions. He didn’t want to answer the question ‘why’, or ‘what happened’. He didn’t want them to know, because then they would hate him. And he would end up being alone. And he wanted anything but that.

So quietly crying his heart out alone in the toilet felt like the better option, even though his whole bode ached after comfort and someone telling him that everything would be fine.

~

“I’m going to bed,” Jungkook said tonelessly, after an hour of playing cards in mostly silence. Jimin, who came with the suggestion to play cards after finding a deck in one of Namjoon’s dusty drawers, had been so surprised that Jungkook even had agreed to playing that he just nodded. It hadn’t been a fun game anyways, with Jimin trying to make conversation and Taehyung just fooling around, not taking anything seriously. Seokjin had just politely smiled at them and Jimin couldn’t remember Jungkook even saying anything at all during the game. The only thing he really did was winning. No one cared though. So they all just let him go when he felt like it. The three remaining members’ just kind of fell in an awkward silence, with Jimin sitting as far away from Taehyung as possible without it being noticeable. Seokjin started building a house of card to keep his mind occupied, and placed the cards carefully on top of each other. As the silence fell deeper, Taehyung wasn’t able to take it and walked out of the room without a word. No one cared. He was just able to reach the bathroom before his tears started to fall down his face. The look on Jimins face was too much. The pain and the confusion. The look that just told Taehyung that he had fucked up his entire relationship with Jimin.

And it made him want to kill himself. Every little part of himself that had made Jimin feel that pain, every little ounce of his deep, inner thoughts that had leaked out during that moment, and caused Jimin to look at him that way. He wanted to end it all. He wanted to destroy everything that had made his best friend know about how he really was, and that included destroying himself.

The sound of suffocated cries only reached one person’s ears, and that was Jungkook who was sitting against the wall next to the bathroom, trying to hide himself from the rest. He didn’t react when he heard Taehyung cry in the room next to his. He didn’t care to get up.

But the feelings was contagious, and it didn’t take long before Jungkook was in the same state as Taehyung, with red eyes and silent sobs.

~

After a while, Taehyung felt like he could get out of the toilet without him looking suspicious. He found Jimin and Seokjin still sitting at the same place as when he left them. They were talking to each other, and it actually sounded like they had a pleasant conversation without any heavy feelings or angst involved. As if they were just normal friends, and not being in a life-or-death situation together. Unfortunately, Taehyung didn’t realize this until after he walked into the room, and silence fell upon them once again as they both noticed him standing in the doorway.

Jimin’s eyes met his, and they were both quick to look away. Seokjin went back to his card-house, and was almost finished with it. He carefully placed the last cards on top of the unsteady tower, and smiled when it didn’t tumble.

A quick smile, and it didn’t reach his eyes. A fake smile.

Taehyung quickly dragged his hand through it, and cards fell everywhere


	17. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no seen.

I haven't updated this ish in like a year, but I just want to say that I do have the ambition to start writing it again. Though, I do wanna re-write all the other chapters as both my english and writing-style has developed, and I'm quite ashamed over how bad it's written. Problem is, that's boring as fuck. But Imma work on it.

That being said, I just started to write another BTS AU called "I don't giva a shit, I don't give a fuck (BTS AU - GANGSTERS)", so if you liked this one, you could check that one out!

Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes and such, english is not my first language. You are very welcome to give feedback, I would appreciate it!


End file.
